memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Cookbook
Introduction (blurb) Is there one food that humans, Klingons, Bajorans, and Vulcans would like? If so, what would it taste like? How would you prepare it? Could you find all the ingredients locally? This is the task that faces Neelix, chef for the USS Voyager, every time he takes on the challenge of trying to feed its crew of 140 food critics. But over the course of their journey, Neelix learned a few tricks of the trade. He had to, just as a matter of self-preservation. Ethan Phillips, in the persona of Neelix, and William J. Birnes, the New York Times bestselling coauthor of The Day After Roswell, throw wide the vaults of interstellar haute cuisine, revealing for the first time the secret preparation techniques behind all those exotic dishes and drinks. The favorite foods of characters from every Star Trek series and movie are here, all adapted for easy use in twentieth century kitchens. The Star Trek Cookbook also features a complete guide for whipping up the all the drinks served at Quark's. Fun, and easy to use, the Star Trek Cookbook is your indispensable guide to the food of the stars! References Characters :Quark • Neelix • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • Tuvok • Chakotay • B'Elanna Torres • The Doctor • Data • Spock • Christine Chapel • Caylem • Michael Parsons • William Riker • James T. Kirk • Gary Mitchell • Nilz Baris • Arne Darvin • Deanna Troi • Montgomery Scott • Leonard McCoy • David Bailey • Balok • Jadzia Dax • Cyrano Jones • Jean-Luc Picard • Beverly Crusher • Q • Lwaxana Troi • Alexander Rozhenko • Worf • Anna • Dexter Remmick • Benjamin Sisko • Deanna Troi • Ro Laren • Kennelly • Gowron • Yuta • Sergey Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Wesley Crusher • Locutus • Katherine Pulaski • Odan • Spot • Reginald Barclay • Zefram Cochrane • Leah Brahms • Keiko O'Brien • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Judith Sisko • Jesse Marcel • Blanchard • Roger Ramey • Vaatrik • Odo • Skrain Dukat • Molly O'Brien • Vash • Grilka • Caretaker • Rom • Lysia Arlin Geoffrey Chaucer • Jesse B. Yessmer • R. Strode • Kahless the Unforgettable • Hrothgar • Grendel • Marlon Brando • James Dean • Robert De Niro • Phillips • Sherlock Holmes • Pete • Clayton • George Burns • Jules Verne • Robert Burns • Abraham Lincoln • Walter Scott • Leonardo Da Vinci • Jack Frost • Dan'l Boone • Marie Antoinette • Napoleon Bonaparte • Charles Grey • Adele • Noonien Soong • Tiresias • Walter Haut • Horatio Hornblower • Miss Kitty • Sirix "Real" people :Ethan Phillips • Armin Shimerman • Garret Wang • Robert Beltran • Robert Duncan McNeill • Roxann Dawson • Jeri Ryan • Robert Picardo • Jennifer Lien • Tim Russ • Kate Mulgrew • Alan Sims • Leonard Nimoy • James Doohan • Jonathan Frankes • Alfre Woodard • Michael Dorn • Marina Sirtis • Patrick Stewart • Dwight Schultz • Alexander Siddig • Rene Auberjonois • Michael Westmore • Diana Rosen • Joe Longo Starships :USS Voyager • IKS Pagh • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] • [[USS Tripoli|USS Tripoli]] • [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] Locations Businesses and Planetary Locations :Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade • Kenya • Heelox river • Palisades Park • Louisiana • East coast • Alaska • Middle East • Scandinavia • Seyrel • Lone Pine • Ukraine • California • Yosemite National Park • Tennessee • Kentucky • Washington, D.C. • Florida • Texas • Cumberland Gap • France • Castaic • French Quarter, New Orleans • South America • Yorkshire, England • India • China • Ten-forward • Italy • Atlantic Ocean • Pacific Ocean • Dublin • Promenade • Neelix's Delta Quadrant Warp Drive-In • The Wormhole Bar • Sisko's • Roswell, New Mexico • San Francisco • Singha refugee camp • Gallitep labor camp • Long Branch, Dodge City • Central America • El Bouche • Amazon river Space Stations and Starbases :Deep Space Nine • Starbase 73 • Nekrit Supply Depot Planets and Planetoids :Earth • Ferna • Talax • Andor • Vulcan • Zandon • 10th moon of Zandon • Nerada • Delta Vega • Tilonus IV • Khitomer • Antede III • Omicron Theta • Paxau • Eromt-Sew • Bajor • Gorybore • 3rd moon of Gorybore • Dorian Moon • Iziox • Planet Hell • Porakas • Nijian Moon • Gooriz • Yudoo Stellar Locations :Delta Quadrant • Badlands • Alpha Quadrant • Romulan Neutral Zone • Bajoran Wormhole • Gamma Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Lambda system Species :Klingon • Human • Ferengi • Bajoran • Vulcan • Talaxian • Bothan • Pyrinthian • Mylean • Olipian • Alfarian • Bilikian • Vidiian • Aldebaran • Voth • Nyrian • Othopian • Biori • Kazon • Borg • Cardassian • Bolian • Kaferian • Yaderian • Mogholixian • Fargonian • Ukitarian • Andoran • Briorian • Ocampan • Taresian • Lonian • Sitorian • Neradian • Sakari • Krenim • Romulan • Metron • Rigelian • Excalbian • Hirogen • Terellian • Jem'Hadar • Acamarian • Trill • Betazoid • Species 8472 • Founder • Yaderan • Alvinian • Tarkalian • Rhombolian • Wentlian • Alterian • Takarian • Tamarian • Trixian • Yridian • Tabric • Yax • Tak Tak • Artilotian • Trabe • Nijian • Bavadian • Yudoo Food and Drink :Pipius claw • octopus • squid • sea slug • cucumber • liver • Chinese chicken salad • almond pudding • Budda's fingers • star fruit • ostrich egg • Alfarian hair pasta • tofu • kashi • borscht USS Voyager Ensign Harry Kim :soy sauce • Crushed Bothan Brain Fluid • rice • ginger • plum • oyster sauce • sake • kimchi • rockfish • mirin • sushi • wasabi • Garret Wang's Chicken and Sun-Dried Tomatoes • chicken • tomato • spinach • rotelle pasta • pesto sauce • olive oil • garlic • pepper • Romano cheese • pinot grigio • soave • Ensign Kim's Rice Noodles in Milk • wokky intestines • milk • Pyrinthian blacto weed • cinnamon • garlic salt • Moo-Goo Ngow • steak • onion • boulion • mushroom • cornstarch • water • mead • honey • yeast • lemon • Terran Pasta with Clam Sauce • pleeka rind • grub meal • spaghetti • clam sauce • linguini • oregano • parsley • salt • Vulcan Mocha Ice Cream • Vulcan mocha • ice cream • chocolate • espresso • coffee • cocoa powder • sugar • vanilla extract Commander Chakotay :Robert Beltran's Chicken or Turkey Mole • turkey • pejuta • jerky • vegetarian stew • dafkie • corn • Eagle Brand red chili powder • polenta • flour • corn oil • cumin seed • hot chili oil • Angla'bosque • scree'lash • Bilikian figs • kalto wood warbler • blood grape • gravy • Aldebaran whiskey • modad • chive • Vothian thunder leek • Nyrian fiddlewax • Othopian obble plum • lizo belly meat • Biori beechnut • vegetable curry • texture grape • fig • nut • chickpea flour • peanut oil • potato • squash • walnut • cayenne pepper • mustard pepper • black pepper • coriander • curry sauce • Talaxian Mushroom Soup • Talaxian pigweed shallot • Nezu candy-tufted mud fungus • granola bar • Maquis Breakfast Bars • oat • wheat germ • raisin • apple • banana • date • coconut • butter • Bolian tingle butter • Spanish onion • celery • bell pepper • thyme • rosemary • cream • green scallion Lieutenant Tom Paris :Smoothie • blueberry pancake • Belgian waffle • carmel popcorn • Cheez whiz • Nacho chip • soft pretzel • apple pie • Zonker • loaf of meat • Robert Duncan McNeill's Mother-in-law Kugel • noodle pudding • applesauce • sour cream • yogurt • cottage cheese • cornflake • Pilot's Quick Pizza • pizza • Kaferian olive • black olive • green olive • targ shin meat • dako kidney • Yaderian beeswax • Mogholixian monkey tail • tomato sauce • mozzarella cheese • pepperoni • broccoli • Gyronian Meat Loaf à la Paris • hormoos • Fargonian finger apple • Ukitarian cave carrot • sand nut • Terran gyro • pita bread • lamb • tomato juice • Bloody Mary • marinara • Tabasco • Louisiana hot sauce • sea salt • Andoran Oatmeal Cookies • Andoran sweet root • Gizzy sweat to uni-collagic tuber • oatmeal • baking soda • baking powder • shortening • currant Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres :rokeg blood pie • Briorian needle knuckle • worm • maggot • mice feet • cornea • marrow • heart of targ • bloodwine • Klingon ale • gagh • Roxann Dawson's Klingon Green Beans and Walnuts • green bean • walnut oil • bithool gagh • sashimi • Japanese udon noodle • wheat • soba noodle • Chinese rice noodle • Thai rice noodle • sesame • tahini • Karo syrup • gladst • arugula • veal • heart casserole • Stovetop • crouton • bacon • Bordeaux wine • Rokeg Blood Pie à la Neelix • cherry pie • cranberry • cranberry juice • grape juice Seven of Nine :Seven-up • Jeri Ryan's "Seven of Nine Steamed Chadre Kab" • Jeri Ryan's Wild Mushroom Soup • Borg Tricorder Pie • Chadre Kab à la Neelix or Seven of Nine's Steamed Vegetables • paprika • asparagus • carrot • cabbage The Doctor :elk • Picardo's Penne • penne pasta • barolo • beaujolais • bread • Hrothgar's Leg of Elk • boar • wine • Guinness • Harp • Foster's Kes :water chestnut • yam • Jerusalem artichoke • Jennifer's Good-Karma Lemon Lentil Soup • lentil • Swiss chard • lemon juice • Jennifer Lien's Potato Salad • mayonnaise • dill pickle • mustard • egg • pickle juice • Ocampan Potato Salad • Swedish potato salad • beet • lettuce • Hatana • allspice • nutmeg • cardamom • Varmeliate Fiber or Talaxian Turnip Stew • Lonian lamb broth • Sitorian Sheep • turnip • Jimbalian Fudge Cake • kabeebee nut Tuvok :Tim Russ's "Tuvok's Quick Red Sauce Primavera"'' • rigatoni pasta • cauliflower • pea • pecorino cheese • Tim's Special Scrambled Eggs • sausage • Plomeek Soup à la Neelix • plommek soup • Bothan fire bean • kabocha • white bean • zucchini Captain Janeway :Goose • pecan pie • Kate Mulgrew's Pork Tenderloin • pork • English orange marmalade • Cointreau • sherry • French bread • pinot noir • Talsa Root Soup • pumpkin • Welsh Rarebit • rabbit • beer • ale • cheddar cheese • Worcestershire sauce • Asparagus with Hollandaise Sauce • Darvot Fritters • Ubean oat milk • fuchsia foam cricket • kharma berry milk • corn fritter • creamed corn [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] :Dr. Ding Dong's "WOW, That's Incredibly Hot, That Sauce" • Kansas City steak • Captain Kirk's Plomeek Soup • Leonard Nimoy's "Kasha Varnishkas à la Vulcan" • kasha • bow-tie pasta • Gala Apple Pie • Kaferian apple • Vulcan Apple Pastry • Granny Smith apple • Quadrotriticale Bread • rye • Quadrotriticale • Rigelian butter • pine nut • James Doohan's "Scotty's Lemon Chicken" • white wine • Haggis • hamburger • chow fon • John McCann's Irish Oatmeal • Quaker regular oatmeal • Haggis Lite • Cup-a-haggis • Dr. McCoy's Tennessee Smoked Baked Beans • Tennessee whiskey • Kentucky burbon • Finagle's Folly • Cherry-Lime Finagle's Folly • club soda • cherry syrup • lime syrup • orange • Lemonade-Orange Finagle's Folly • lemonade • Fruit-Juice Finagle's Folly • McCoy's Mint Julep • mint julep • mint • Schweppes • Canada Dry • Seagram's • dash bitter • Tranya • Bajoran veggie dog • orangeade • Cold Tranya • Hot Tranya • tea • Antarian Glow Water • ginseng [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] Captain Jean-Luc Picard :Earl Grey • Chateau Picard • champagne • ginger tea • beluga caviar • Captain Picard's Breakfast Croissant • Brioche • macchiato • Petrokian Sausage and Klingon Blood Sausage • Blood Sausage • Jestral tea • Coltayin Roots With Terrellian Spices • Coltayin root • Terellian spice • chutney • Peach Cobbler • Bisquick • Peach Afternoon Tea With Captain Picard :Cornish pastie • empanada • shepherd's pie • ketchup • Earl Grey, Hot • Canton orange • keemun • assam • bergamot orange • Watercress and Other Tea Sandwiches • sandwich • canapés • scone • crumpet • Devonshire cream • preserve • tea sandwich • petit four • mini truffle • cookie • brownie • napoleon • chicken salad • watercress • cream cheese • hasperat • tortilla • almond • Roma tomato • plum tomato • butter • cucumber • salmon • caper • egg salad • gruyère • mango • raisin bread • date bread • current bread • Madeleines • Picard's and Troi's Earl Grey Chocolate Cake • The Picard Cocktail • Grand Marinier • Cointreau • The Picard • orange juice Ro Laren :Foraiga • truffle • black truffle • white truffle • Hasperat • cilantro • Ginger Tea Commander William T. Riker :Jonathan Frankes's "Riker's Barbeque Marinade" • Bregit Lung • tripe • Bull's Blood • Lobster Thermadour • Lobster • Frascati • Verdicchio • Gagh, Cardassian Style, with Yamok Sauce • yamok sauce • Parthas à la Yuta • parthas • brussels sprout • Monterey cheese • Owon Eggs • omelette • duck • Spiny Lobe-Fish • cod • monkfish • Burgundy • Bordeaux • Merlot Worf :Helena Rozhenko's Rokeg Blood Pie • sirloin • Klingon Bloodwine • raspberry • Prune Juice Cocktail • Vermicula • ramen noodle • mussel • squid Dr. Beverly Crusher :Dr. Crusher's Cure-all fro Insomnia • Dr. Pulaski's Chicken Soup for the Enterprise Soul • knaidlach • matzoh-ball • Bubbie Datz's Hester Street Knailach • Balso Tonic • Perrier water Commander Deanna Troi :Marina Sirtis's Eggplant Casserole • eggplant • Japanese eggplant • Valpolicella • Chocolate Cake with Raspberries • chocolat au framboise • chocolate • Oskoid • romaine lettuce Data :Cat Food #219, Subroutine "DataSpot\Nancy" • bran • Samarian Sunset • Cellular Peptide Cake with Mint Frosting • sponge cake Geordi La Forge :Dwight Schultz's "Lieutenant Barclay's Crab-Stuffed Salmon" • Maryland Chesapeake Bay crab • Louisiana blue crab • Carolina crab • Old Bay • Kirin beer • Pasta al Fiorella • pesto sauce • violet • pansy • daisy • Pecorino cheese • Fungilli • black squid pasta Chief Miles O'Brien :Potatoes O'Brien • Plankton Loaf Life on Deep Space 9 Commander Benjamin Sisko :Gumbo • Ratamba Stew • jalapeño • Mushroom-and-Pepper Ratamba Stew • Chili-Pepper Ratamba Stew • pinto bean • kidney bean • Eggplant Ratamba Stew • Pasta Boudin • Klingon blood sausage • Creole sausage • Italian hot sausage • linguini • boudin sausage • fettucini • Chicken à la Sisko • gumbo filé • Chiraltan Tea • Rigelian yak butter • Greenbread • seaweed • Sisko's Shrimp Creole with Mandalay Sauce • bayou bouillabaisse • Creole tomato • shrimp • pickling spice • Jambalaya • New Mexico green chile • Sautéed Beets • salt back • Endive Salad • endive • sassafras • okra • Bread-Pudding Soufflé • green-tea ice cream • Uttaberry Crepes • uttaberry • crepe • blueberry Jadzia Dax :Andorian Ale • Azna • broccoli • turmeric • Andorian Tuber Root • sweet potato pie • sweet potato • yogurt • marshmallow • Raktajino • java • mocha java • French roast • Italian roast • Icoberry Juice Cocktail • icoberry • Moba Fruit • jumja tea • kiwi • Citrus Blend • blackberry • cantaloupe • honeydew Major Kira Nerys :Matopin Rock Fungi • crescent roll • Cream of Mushroom soup • Tuwaly Pie • coconut cream pie • coconut • graham cracker • Delvin Fluff Pastries • Jumja Tea • blackberry currant tea • Alvinian Melons Dr. Julian Bashir :Tarkalian Tea • Alexander Siddig's "Bashir's Spam-and-Beans Bolognese" • spaghetti • spam • Italian plum tomato • baked bean • cranberry tea Odo :Rene Auberjonois's "Odo's Baked Tomato Bruschetta" Chief Miles O'Brien :Fricandeau Stew • Eggs and Bacon and Corned Beef Hash • Irish bacon • corned beef hash • Chee'lash • apple compote • brandy • white grape juice • Senarian Egg Broth • egg-drop soup • Q'parol • ricotta cheese • Parmesan cheese Quark :Armin Shimerman's "Poulet Ferengé from Quark's" • sambal delek • saffron • Millipede Juice • Purée of Beetle • Slug Liver • snail • Rhombolian butter • beef consommé • sherry • Wentlian Codor Snake • eel • Tube Grubs • Alterian Chowder • Vulcan Mollusks • Jumbo Romulan Mollusks • Palmarian Sea Urchin • sea urchin sashimi • Icoberry Torte • Ferengi Spore Pie • Gruyère cheese • half-and-half • Swiss cheese • Augerine Stew • lamb • Kohlanese Stew • macaroni pasta • radiatore pasta • fusilli pasta • rotini pasta • Vak Clover Soup • Yigrish Cream Pie • Pyrellian Ginger Tea • ginseng tea • oolong tea • Lokar Beans and Gramillan Sand Peas • beer nut • Coke • cognac • Saurian brandy • Gatorade • Dr. Brown's Cel-Ray • Alvanian brandy • Black Hole • Brestanti ale • Calaman sherry • Fanalian toddy • schnapps • Jell-o • Kool-Aid • Gallia Nectar • Gamzian wine • kanar • Karvino juice • Maporian ale • Dr. Brown's Cream Soda • Stewart's Cream Ale • pazafer • Maraltian Seev-ale • Rekarri Starburst • Romulan ale • Martinelli sparkling cider • O'Doul's • Stardrifter • synthehol • Takarian mead • Tamarian frost • Trixian Bubble Juice • Yridian brandy The Klingon Deli :Michael Westmore's Marzonion Buds in Krasie Juice • Chablis • Klingon Skull Stew with Tripe • tripe • Klingon Organ Stew • tortilla • El Bouche: Klingon Throat Stew • racht • soba noodle • Zilm'kach • tangelo • Yridian Brandy • Verdicchio • Chianti • Frascati Rom :Pancakes • banana Gul Dukat :yamok sauce • Tojal in Yamok Sauce • tojal • Zabo • mint jelly • Sem'hal Stew • Hot Fish Juice • salsa verde • Uña de Gato Jake Sisko :Oatmeal • Jumja • Tabrikian oat • frezzle • I'danian Spice Pudding Garak :Delavian Chocolates • Godiva chocolate • Hershey's Select Life on Voyager :festle lichen • fud • rattlefish nipple • wire smelt • paradise snail • Tak Tak toe • ocean cocoa • sand candy • lightning lice • Artilotian Loosedine • miphrop • Gonazian smoke fly • fleece needle • blood leaf • mermaid egg • Deep-Fried Blue Tashmanian Spiders • tashmanian spider • Dixie • Rolling Rock • Lone Star • Throck • paradise angel-peach • Sweetened-and-Pickled Wild Fantasia Beans • fantasia bean • boodo leaf • wala wala sap • Bavadian smaka sedge • gazala • roda water • gladst • frijoles negros • Goorizian Fish Stew • Gooriza • Krenim candy bar • Fried Mochana Shoots • Mochana shoot • Jimbalian Seven-World Omelette • Eskarian egg Governments and Other Organizations :Starfleet • Maquis • Starfleet Academy • United States Department of Agriculture • Klingon High Council • Institute for Mental Disorders • Starfleet Medical • Dominion • 509th Atomic Bomb Group • White Star Line • Nazi • French Underground • United Federation of Planets • Klingon Empire • Culinary Institute of the Delta Quadrant Other :The Knight's Tale • The Uncollected Songs of Kahless • Asian • oyster • blue moon • Beowulf • Danish • Geat • Healfdanes • Mylean DNA poisoning • pleeka • gooboo grubs • clam • hoverball • Native American • Mexican • twenty-foot-man-eating Vidiian grape vine • wok • gold-pressed latinum • Spanish • car • cartoon • movie • mud wrestling • submarine • train • bicycle • water ski • skateboard • fast food • TV dinner • coffee shop • steak house • truck stop • drive through • Belgian • salamander • bio-neural gel pack • targ • dako • Gyronian wamule • snazzle seed • dekko reed • Prixin Eve • Japanese • Chinese • Thai • 7-Eleven • tricorder • procto-hammer • plasma oil • class-4 probe • nacelle discharge socket • type 65563-A59 navigator sensor • PADD • emitter buffer • induction coil • dispersal feild matrix • Emergency Medical Hologram • Tosca • kithara • Age of Heros • mead horn • phaser • wapiti • Saxon • gebeorscipe • Dark Ages • karma • Swiss • ionic pluto-tele-receptor • television • sitcom • Benson • Swede • King Lear • orchid • Plomeek Soup for the Vulcan Soul • Korean • English • French • Anglo-Saxon • tulip • uranium • chopstick • Khitomer Accords • tribble • Address to a Haggis • bairn • Irish • bagpipe • Marmion • Ancient West • photon torpedo • dabo • synthehol • Gone with the Solar Wind • Mandarin • catarrh • guillotine • Twinings • Dilbert • pig • dog • pipia • Knudsen • Welch's • guitar • Greek • cat • VISOR • The Three Musketeers • Williams Sonoma • phage • Cajun • Project Mogul • bat'leth • St. Patrick's Day • Gunsmoke • Christmas • ketracel-white • Mauser • Marsonion plant • krasie tree • Khitomer Accords • Rules of Acquisition • jumja tree • Black Fantasia Bean Picking Glasses • wala wala tree • ailurus lizard Timeline 1937 Information Yes, the back-cover blurb has one too many of the word 'the' in the second to last paragraph (last line). Quark's introduction also has an editorial error.